You're Mine
by EmStar202
Summary: After months of traveling around and saving worlds, it's a blessing when Sora finally gets some alone time underneath the waterfall on Destiny Islands. Too bad he's about to be interrupted... or perhaps it's a good thing he got caught... Slash. Sora/Riku


**Mine**

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If I did there would be a lot more romance! ;)

Sora basked in the rays of the fading sunshine. The hazy summer light was gradually dimming and left the island in a muted orange glow. Pink streams of light left gleaming lines in the sky as the sun slowly set. The purest of blue water cascaded down from the water fall. Beautiful greenery surrounded him. None of the worlds could ever compare to the beauty of his home. Before, he'd resented the place. It was like a trap. Always gazing out at that boundless sea but having no means to explore his horizons. He'd been so restricted... but now, after being away for so long, Sora wanted nothing more than to bask in the sunshine once more.

He sagged his tired, aching body under the gentle spray of the waterfall. His usual spiky hair began to flatten under the powerful stream of the water. Sora sighed in relief as his muscles loosened and relaxation took over. For what seemed like the first time in ages he was able to enjoy some alone time.

Sighing deeply, Sora mused over all the adventures he'd had within the past few months. It felt like years since he'd last been in this clear water and felt the cool island breeze on his face. But more than the island, it was his friends he'd missed most dearly. Riku, and Kairi. The minute Donald, Goofy, and Riku had left them alone for a second they'd pounced on each other. Well, maybe not pounced per se. Kairi started by giving him a soft kiss...which naturally led to more. He smiled at the memory as he felt his body begin to stir.

That first kiss...It had meant more to him than anything. Her small, perky breasts rubbing against his chest, her hands threading though his spiky hair, tongue swirling against his... Sora let out a soft, nearly inaudible moan as his mind went places only a teenage boy's could. Without even considering the action, he slipped his hand inside his swim trunks, feeling at ease now that he was back on his island. He'd rarely had any opportunity nor drive to find release on his missions, so now he had every intention of making up for it.

Sora wasted no time in grasping his hardening cock and dragging his hand up and down its length. He moaned louder now, for it was no longer his hand, but Kairi's hand, better yet...her mouth... Her tongue curled around the tip, her hands toying with his balls. Sora imagined pressing his hands into her soft silver hair, gently urging her to take more of him.

Sora's eyes snapped open and his hand stilled instantly. Wait. Silver hair? Why had the image of his sultry, auburn haired girlfriend suddenly transform into the silver haired, cold cyan eyes of his best friend? This was not normal... not normal at all. He tried to wipe the image of Riku from his mind, but each time he attempted to stroke himself, Riku kept popping up. Kissing him, licking him, grinding his cock against Sora's...

A moan escaped his parted lips as Sora finally couldn't help but give in to the fantasy. He pumped his hand faster and bit his hand to keep from screaming as release loomed ever nearer. It was only a loud splash that had him wrenching his hands away and frantically righting his swim trunks.

Droplets of water obscured his vision for a moment, but even so there was no mistaking that silvery mane of hair and those bright cyan eyes as they swam closer to him.

"Riku!" Sora all but shouted, hurriedly swimming away from the oncoming boy.

"Hey, Sora," Riku said with a mischievous smile. Sora's blood ran cold even as his cheeks heated. That smile hid secrets. What if Riku had seen him?

"Uh heh heh Hi," Sora said awkwardly, always atrocious when it came to hiding something. Riku didn't notice his embarrassment, or maybe he simply chose to over look it, because he didn't mention Sora's odd greeting as he swam closer to him.

"Could of invited me you know. Been forever since we've had a water duel," Riku stated with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Sora asked, mind currently not on the conversation, but on the defined muscles that made up Riku's chest and abs.

"You know, back when we were kids. We'd wrestle in the water and see who could hold the other underwater the longest. Loser always had to be the other's slave for the rest of the day."

Sora, who was kneeling so far down in the water that only his eyes were showing, swallowed a mouthful by accident and had to come up for air in a coughing fit. The very idea of being a "slave" to someone had never been the result of being victor in the past. When they were young, winning a competition meant carrying the other's belongings, getting the snacks, or sharing a paupo with Kairi...

"Hah... Riku, I don't remember ever having that rule. Ahah..." Sora managed to sputter out in between coughs.

Riku gave him a confused expression and swam closer to slap him on the back. It did more harm than good however, and left Sora with a bright red handprint on his back as well as a coughing fit. He quickly tried to swim away from Riku, for fear the boy would see his still semi-hard member, but the older boy grabbed him by his pant leg and yanked him back.

"What has gotten into you, Sora?"

"Nothing!" Sora exclaimed defensively, pushing Riku's hand away. "I was just... you know... trying to have some alone time."

"Oh." He appeared curious for a moment. "OH. You mean?"

"What?" He questioned in response, playing dumb. He did not want Riku's mind going in that direction. "I've been so busy saving worlds I haven't had much time for myself. I mean I'm just..."

Riku's cheeky grin told Sora he wasn't buying his excuses. "It's all right, Sora. You don't have to lie to me," the silver-haired boy said silkily, and with a pointed look at Sora's groin.

Instinctively, Sora crossed his hands in front of his waist. "Hey! Stop it!"

Riku chuckled and traced a finger down Sora's chest. "So what were you thinking about Sora? Kairi? Or maybe some other princess you met in your adventures." His voice maintained a teasing tone, with a hint of something Sora didn't recognize.

The keyblade master suddenly became defensive. "NO! I was not thinking about some random princess! I was thinking about Kairi!"

"Aha! So you were..." He made a ridiculous motion with his left hand.

Sora had fallen right into the elder boy's trap. His face turned the color of Mushu's scales and he pondered he'd rather fight a million heartless than deal with Riku's jokes.

"I wasn't... I..." But he had run out of excuses.

Riku had a devilishly cocky look on his face when he spoke once more, "Ohhh Sora, you kiss so well...mmm" he mimicked Kairi in an extremely inaccurate and mocking tone.

Sora narrowed his eyes at him and resisted the urge to cross his arms and stomp his foot like a girl. His stern glare had no effect as Riku continued, "Oh Sora, let me feed you this paupo fruit. Mmm."

"I'm not a little kid, Riku."

His friend's head fell back as he barked out a laugh, "Who are you kidding, Sora? You've never done anything with a girl."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to! I've probably got more experience than you!"

Rikku scoffed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Kairi and I-"

"What? She jerk you off? Let you finger her? Give you a blowjob?" Riku's voice had turned cold, lacking the joking tone of earlier. Each dirty act was practically spit in his face and Sora began to feel uneasy, but not for the same reasons as before. Why was Riku getting so angry over this?

"Riku..."

"Well, which is it? Don't tell me you fucked already. You just got back, what, last week?"

"No! Riku, why are you getting so mad about this? What do you care what I do with Kairi? I thought you said you didn't like her."

"I don't," Riku replied with a sneer.

"Then why..."

"Damn it Sora!" Riku hissed, and then he sprang forward with a animalistic growl, and melded his lips against Sora's.

It was then that Sora finally realized: Riku was not jealous of him. He was jealous of Kairi. He wanted Sora for himself. The thought sent an uninvited shiver to race down his spine.

At first, Sora was too shocked to do anything as Riku's tongue traced the curve of his bottom lip. The feelings that swept over his body were powerful, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Sora tried to resist. "Ri—ku…" he gasped out, hands pushing against the boy's chest, but Riku did nothing save to kiss him harder. Sora tried to ignore the effect Riku's kiss was having on him. This was so wrong! And yet...

The force of Riku's lips against his own was like a strong current that would not relent until you give in, and give in Sora inevitably did. He slumped against Riku's body, lips opening eagerly for Riku's tongue to slip inside. "Mmph..." he moaned against the older boy's lips as Riku backed them up so they were directly under the waterfall, Sora's back pressing sharply against the rock. He was trapped from escaping by Riku's strong arms that dug into the rock beside his head, but Sora had no intention of moving. His brain had short circuited, leaving only his five senses alert. The feel of Riku's bare chest against his own... sea salt smell of Riku's cheek... the sight of Riku's cyan eyes boring into his for a moment before both boys gave in to the sensations and eyelids fluttered closed...the sweet, tangy taste of Riku's tongue sliding against his... the sound of Riku's soft groans mixing with his own, echoing around their rocky environment.

Sora nearly came when he first felt Riku's hips bearing down upon him, his best friend's erection grinding against his own save for a few layers of fabric. Sora wanted to jump up and wrap his legs around Riku's waist, but his legs felt too much like jelly to make the effort. They trembled dangerously in an effort to support his weight. He barely noticed Riku's hands had moved from beside his head until he felt hands grab his ass and push him up against the stone wall roughly, easily transitioning Sora's legs to either side of Riku's waist.

The new position caused Riku's erection to rub more directly against his own, and it forced Sora to break the kiss in order to breathe. He moaned loudly into Riku's ear as the elder boy thrust himself against him, igniting a whirlwind of incredible feeling Sora had never felt before, not even with Kairi. Riku's strong, hard body against his own supremely surpassed the pleasure he'd felt when Kairi's breasts had rubbed against his chest. Riku's fierce, uncontrollable groans made him feel like a volcano had just erupted inside him, whilst Kairi's had felt like a mere crashing beach wave.

"Fuck Sora, you're killing me," Riku growled as Sora let out a particularly loud groan when Riku's lips had trailed from his mouth to his neck.

These words only had Sora moaning louder and he bucked himself up into Riku, forgetting everything. Their surroundings, his feelings for Kairi, his morals, all were lost in the tide out to sea. All he could feel, all he could think, was Riku. Riku's hands. Riku's mouth. Riku's cock. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he came. Riku's hips rocked into his in a constant, steady rhythm, and Sora had been without release for so long there was no stemming the tide of pleasure that rose with each touch, each kiss, each moan.

"Ri…ku…" he gasped out in between kisses as the older boy moved his hands from Sora's ass to the front of him, his strong calloused hands gripping Sora's hip bones to steady the keyblade master's relentless squirming. Sora tried to swivel his hips up into Riku's but the pressure from the boy's hands kept him from moving. "Riku!" Sora whined.

"I don't want you coming yet," he hissed into Sora's ear as way of an explanation. He slowly lowered Sora to his feet, but his legs were so much like jelly he could barely stand. Riku released his hold on Sora completely, leaving only the rock for Sora's support.

"I saw what you were doing earlier," Riku said huskily, warm breath skidding across Sora's chest as Riku laid a line of kisses down from his neck to his toned stomach.

Sora blushed deeply and practically tore the stone wall down in his effort to remain standing as Riku's lips hovered dangerously close to the waistband of his swim shorts. "You—you did?" Sora managed to get out. So his worst fears were confirmed.

"I'm sure Kairi would have done it for you, if you'd asked. She's crazy about you." Riku spoke against his abdomen, hands now clutched tightly around his thighs.

Sora didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he didn't want Riku to stop what he was doing. Please don't let him stop…

"Tell me what you were picturing, Sora," Riku ordered in a gruff tone as his hands slowly ventured under the cloth of his swim trunks and dragged painstakingly slow up Sora's legs.

"Uhh…I…" Sora couldn't get any words out. Riku had effectively silenced him like magic. His strong, rough, hands had finally found their way to his groin, and they brushed lightly against his erection.

"Did she touch you like this?" Riku asked, voice containing that deep and husky tone that made Sora shiver. "Or maybe…" There was no hesitation in Riku's next action. He released Sora's rock hard cock, causing the brunette to let out a frustrated moan. Sora wasn't left in longing for long though, for the instant Riku's hands left his throbbing manhood, they'd yanked down his swim trunks and his mouth had replaced his hands.

"Ah!" Sora let out a sharp cry of abandon as his erection was engulfed by Riku's hot, wet mouth. His best friend swirled his tongue along Sora's ultra sensitive slit, licking the pre-cum from the head. "Fuck! Riku!" Sora cried.

He felt his silver haired companion smirk as he pulled away, leaving Sora, if possible, even more desperate. "Jeez, there's no reason to cuss. And here I was all this time thinking you were a goody two shows."

Normally, Sora would have a retort for that comment, but in his current state his mind was clouded with desire and all he managed was, "Yeah well, I haven't—"

"Gotten off in a while? Neither have I," Riku said almost snappishly, and for a moment Sora felt guilty for not reciprocating in the pleasure-giving. Sora was about to respond, but Riku continued, monotone, "Has Kairi ever done this for you?" he whispered, just before sliding his tongue down Sora's cock and along his balls.

Is he jealous? Sora wondered, before his mind gave way to pleasure and he bucked his hips slightly against Riku's mouth. "No," he gasped out, as he finally tangled his hands in Riku's silver tresses rather than the rock's hard stone.

"Good," and that was the last word Riku uttered before his lips closed around the head once more and he took Sora to the back of his throat.

Sora was going to die. It was as simple as that. He was going to die from pleasure. Riku's mouth was so much better than his own hand, so much more powerful than Kairi's lithe fingers. He took more of Sora's length into his mouth with each glide, each lick of his tongue upon his sensitive flesh.

Sora gasped and couldn't help but buck his hips forward, slamming his cock further down Riku's throat. The action caused Riku to gag slightly, and it gave Sora a strange thrill, to know that he was in control of this. Riku was doing this for him. This was a great contrast to all the times he'd had no power, when Riku had constantly teased and picked on him. Riku ran his tongue back up along Sora's cock and then pushed back down again, seeming to take him deeper each time. Sora thrust his hips forward in utter abandon.

Riku though, was not having it. He nipped Sora lightly with his teeth and slammed his hands to Sora's hips, pressing the younger boy's body painfully up against the wet stone. Sora let out a pained moan that quickly turned into one of pleasure when Riku swirled his tongue along his slit again. Sora shook with the intensity of it, and writhed his hips as much as he was able given Riku's restrictions.

The older boy's fingertips dug into Sora's hipbones as his speed increased, perfect lips and graceful tongue pushing Sora to the edge of oblivion. "Ah… ngh… Riku…" he moaned out incomprehensible things as his best friend did incredible things with his mouth on Sora's throbbing cock. "Oh…Riku… …I'm gonna…" but Riku ignored Sora's halfhearted pleas and snuck his tongue out of his lips to run it along the tip of Sora's dick once more. Sora felt the first wave of orgasm crash over him with the force of a million stars crashing together. Bright lights flashed before his eyes as he emptied his load into Riku's capable mouth. Riku did not release him as expected, but pressed his mouth deeper onto Sora's length in order to swallow every drop Sora had to offer. Even with all the licking and sucking by Riku, some of Sora's cum leaked out the side of his mouth when he pulled off of Sora with a quick 'pop' and leaned back up to kiss Sora's still shaking frame. The force of his orgasm had not subsided, and powerful aftershocks continued to pulsate along his dick as Riku came up level with him. Upon seeing the intense look of desire in Riku's eyes, and the strand of cum leaking from his lower lip, Sora felt tingles spear his body all over again.

Riku was silent as he stared into Sora's eyes, evidently relishing the pleasured look on the younger boy's face. The heat of Riku's gaze had Sora blushing despite himself. Riku grasped the hands that now hung limply at Sora's sides in his own and leaned his forward against Sora's. His body pressed back up against him and the proof of Riku's arousal was harder than ever before against Sora's abdomen.

"You really haven't come in a while," Riku said with a slight laugh, tongue slipping out and licking the cum off his lips. The sight nearly had Sora hardening again., despite his sudden fatigue.

"I guess you haven't either. Heh," Sora said awkwardly, shifting his hips against Riku. Riku closed his eyes and let out a soft pleasured sigh. Just knowing he'd caused that reaction from him had Sora's cock stir in his shorts again.

After nearly a minute of silence, save for the cricket chirps and crashing waves, Riku spoke, "Well are you going to do anything about it?"

"About…?" Sora hesitated, wondering if Riku was going to ask him to be his boyfriend or something. Why was he suddenly feeling hopeful?

"This, you idiot," Riku snarled in frustration, bucking his hips into Sora forcefully.

"Oh. Um, heh hah…" Sora's answer was incomprehensible as he pondered the situation. He didn't think he was gay, but this night had changed everything. He thought he'd loved Kairi, but now...

"Don't be selfish, Sora," Riku said with a groan as he practically dry humped his friend.

The stirrings of desire began to wash over him again as Riku grinded on him. He supposed it was only fair… and he had to admit he was curious. "I guess it's only fair," Sora agreed, but hesitated in acting, "It's just... I've… I've never done…_ this_ before," Sora admittedly lamely.

"Really? That's a shock," Riku said sarcastically, resulting in Sora giving him his usual pouty glare. "Ah, come on Sora, it's easy," Riku insisted, gently tousling Sora's hair with his hand and motioning to the large bulge in his swim trunks.

Sora slipped out from Riku's body and rotated them so Riku was the one leaning against the rock wall. He was shorter than Riku, so he had to look up directly to peer into his eyes. Riku's eyes were shining with anticipation, and his arousal was evident against Sora's body. With a deep breath, Sora tried to do what Riku had done to his body earlier. He kissed Riku's collarbone, lightly nipping at his skin. His tongue traced the muscles in Riku's chest as his hands toyed nervously with the hem of Riku's swim trunks. Riku's deep breathing and soft moans told Sora he must be doing something right, and when he accidently brushed his hand against Riku's erection, the elder boy groaned, "Damn it, Sora, can't you get on with it?"

The spiky haired teen couldn't help but grin at Riku's impatience. As powerful as he'd felt before, with Riku sucking him dry, this position was even more powerful. He was in full control of what happened next. He could set the pace and the actions. He ignored Riku's plea and still kept on with his slow, steady kisses across Riku's abs. His hands played with the drawstrings of Riku's shorts, every so often brushing his hand against Riku's throbbing erection.

"Fuck it, Sora, don't make me..." Riku's voice trailed off as Sora finally could not take it himself and had whisked Riku's shorts down his legs. Riku let out a great sigh of relief when his burning cock hit the cool night air. A sharp intake of breath from Sora had Riku start and he blinked open his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

There may have been a slight worry in Riku's voice, or perhaps insecurity, but Sora didn't notice it over his own labored breathing. "Riku... you're huge," he uttered breathlessly, mouth almost watering at the sight.

His companion let out a short, shaky laugh. "Hah, think you can handle it?" he asked suggestively, running his hand through Sora's wet, spiky hair.

"Course I can!" said Sora in his usual cheeky manner. In his mind though, he thought differently. He'd never imagined he'd be doing something like this, so he wasn't exactly an expert on sucking cock. He wanted to try though. For Riku, and for himself, for his own body had started to harden even fruther at the sight of Riku's impressive length.

"Really? I bet you can't even fit it in your mouth," Riku taunted, and suddenly it was a competition again. Riku testing to see how far he could push Sora, how long it took for him to give in to his schemes.

Sora gave Riku an angry look, but it was short lived, for in the next second Sora had pressed his lips down onto the head of Riku's cock. That shut both of them up. Riku's breathing became heavier, and Sora closed his eyes in ecstasy. This wasn't so bad at all. In fact, Sora liked it. He liked the smell, the taste, the deep moans from Riku when he flicked his tongue into play. He pulled back and licked Riku's length up and down, left and right.

"Ugnhh..." Riku moaned, his fingers digging into Sora's scalp . "See...I told you you couldn't fi- Ah!" At Riku's taunt, Sora had quit the lazy strokes of his tongue and encircled Riku's erection with his mouth. Always eager to prove Riku wrong, Sora thrust his mouth far down along Riku's cock, nearly as deep as Riku had had him, but Sora was not prepared for what it would feel like, and he nearly gagged when Riku's cock hit the back of his throat.

Riku was not helping the situation, for he had a painful grip on Sora's spiky hair as he bucked his hips, uninhibited, into Sora's mouth. And for some bizarre, strange, absurd reason, Sora _liked_ it.

He felt like he was going to gag, but Riku's loud moans and the fact that he was able to make Riku go so insane with pleasure had Sora's semi-hard erection lengthen fully. Never had he heard such enticing sounds, and he'd never thought they be coming from his best friend at his own doing.

"Oh fuck, Sora, I'm sorry," Riku panted, as a particular deep thrust had Sora choking heavily. Riku attempted to still the frantic movement of his hips. Sora mimicked Riku's earlier actions and grabbed a hold of his hips, forcing his bucking to a standstill. His sucking did not slow however, and he bobbed his head up and down along Riku's length, using Riku's moans as a guide as to what he liked. He had always been a fast learner.

Sora could tell Riku was getting close, because with each passing moment his moans were growing louder in intensity and his hands were gripping him incredibly hard. Sora could barely take it himself. His own cock was throbbing in need, and when Riku released his load into Sora's mouth, it only took a few quick thrusts of his own hand to send himself over the edge for the second time.

The two teens collapsed into each other and lay panting in the shallow water. They were silent for a moment, both catching their breath. Sora lay on Riku's chest, hand resting on the elder boy's abs. He really didn't want to move, but Riku ended the moment all too soon.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the main land."

"Right..." Sora muttered, still in a daze about what had just happened. The two boys rose reluctantly and walked slowly towards the boat back to the main land, both lost in their own thoughts. Sora spoke first, "Riku, what does this mean?" he asked, both cautiously and hopefully.

Riku laughed lightly and wrapped a strong arm around Sora's shoulders. He leaned close to Sora's ear and whispered seductively.

"It means you're mine."

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This was my first real attempt at slash, well it was the first one I felt confident enough to publish :P Constructive critism is always appreciated! Also, I have so many other KH pairings I'd like to write about. Does anyone have any favorites or requests? Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
